A different time
by kanaya
Summary: Kagome goes into the well like every always but this time the well sends her some where else. she goes to a time wher demons rule the earth and humans are enslaved. What will Kagome do?
1. Beginning

Hello ppl. This is my first Inuyasha fic. So I hope u enjoy it. and I'll still be reading the Fruits Basket story, nevery fear.

Chapter 1

Kagome was getting her things to be ready to go to the feudal era. She packed everything she needed for the strip. The walked out the house after saying good-bye to her family. Kagome walked happily towards the well.

**Back at the feudal era**

Kikyo was standing in front of the well. "You will not interfere with Inuyasha and me any more Kagome."

She put her hand a little above the opening of the well as she began to chant. With in seconds the well glowed with a dark red light. Kikyo smiled and walked away.

**With Kagome **

Kagome entered the well house and jump through the well that connected the present to the past. When Kagome entered the well a dark red light surround her. She didn't pay much attention to it. When Kagome finally landed, she noticed something different. When she looked up, she didn't she the beautiful blue sky but saw a dark cloud instead.

That was chapter 1. Plz Review


	2. 1st day here

Chapter 2 is up! YAY!

Chapter 2

** Back at the feudal era**

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree waiting to catch the familiar scent of Kagome. After waiting for her to come on her own, he went to fetch HER INSTEAD. (Awwww. A puppy going to its owner. CUTE! . ) When he got next to the well he caught the scent of the dead Kikyo. "Kikyo." He started to follow her trail.

**With Kagome**

Kagome climb the well and sat on the lip of the well. She placed her bag safely next to her feet. 'Mmmm…that's weird. I was sure it was sill the afternoon.'

Then she began to wonder where the others were. Then she panicked. What if Naraku attacked when she was gone. Kagome ran towards Kaede's hut. Kagome knew that if anything did happen, Kaede would know. When she finally reached the hut she noticed something strange about the village. There were humans but each of them had chains on their necks, hands, and legs. They were all behind a demon. Kagome walked caution toward what she hoped would be Kaede's hut. On her way there she heard some of the demons whispering.

"Look at the clothes she wears."

"Is she one of the whores for the lord?"

Kagome could not believe her ears. A whore for a lord. What the hell is going on here? She enter the hut that was Keade's hut. She saw the old women making stew.

"ah Kaede. What is going on here. All this demons are..."

Kaede interrupted her when she looked up.

" Ah, this can not be. You'd died 50 year ago. You cannot be my sister, Kikyo. Be gone demon." Kaede started to throw some herbs at Kagome.

"Kaede! Stop I'm Kagome not Kikyo!" she stopped after.

"Ka-go-me. I have never heard of ye's name before. You must be from that demon lord. What does he want with me now?"

"I'm not from any demon lord. I have no idea who he is."

"Ye is not aware of the Demon Lord Inuyasha?"

"What!" 'Inuyasha…a demon lord!'

Well that was chapter 2. stay tune for chapter 3. Plz Review.


	3. The demon Lord Inuyasha

Sry guys. So many things to do. I'll try to update more often for both stories.

Chapter 3

The demon Lord Inuyasha was sitting in his throne room. Next to him sat his female human pet. She had dirty blonde hair and was wearing some reveling gold clothes. Her wrist and ankles were chained up. Lord Inuyasha looked like Shessumaru. His crescent moon and strips where the color of red, his hair and tail were the same color as his brother's, except less shiny. His clothes were similar to his brother but his was red. He looked bored as he waited for his servants to finish up the banquet he was going to hold. All the major Demon Lords were attending, including his brother. An old cubby short demon entered the room. He was another dog demon lord from the east.

"Hello, there my lord." He bowed.

Inuyasha rose up out of respect. "Lord Yokomuro (random name I made up. I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.) It's nice to see you came."

"Of course I'll be here." Yokomuro was speaking to Inuyasha as he was feeding Inuyasha's HUMAN pet.

'He always favored her.' He thought. Inuyasha never really pay any attention to his pet. She was a gift from a different country. Inuyasha later sate back in his throne bored as ever.

Kagome

Kagome just finish explaining every thing to Kaede. Kaede was shocked to hear about what happen in the other world. Kagome was shocked to hear that Kikyo died after trying to stop Inuyasha from stealing the Shikon no Tama. "So he used the jewel to become full demon and has ruled the forest and many villages, including this one."

"Then why are you not following a demon around." Kaede sighed and closed he eye. "I made a pact. If I were to help cure the humans that get sick then I could be free."

"Oh." It was silent for a moment. Kagome was processing what was just happened. Kaede was making some stew.

"You must be hungry. Here child eat." She handed a bowl to Kagome who ate it happily.

There ya go. Sorry it's short. Chapter 4 will be longer. Bye


	4. Meeting HIM

Hey guys. Lov the reviews. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4

When Inuyasha saw the soul catchers, he ran fast until he got to the God tree. (If forgot the name sry). There stood Kikyo waiting. (As always).

"Kikyo."

Kikyo turned to face him, with an unemotional expression. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked up to her until he was standing in front of him.

"Inuyasha, we can be together no. she's gone."

"What!" What did you do to Kagome? Tell me!"

Kikyo looked angered at this. "Is that all you care about, is her? Then she will not return." With that Kikyo left with her soul catchers. Inuyasha growled as he watched Kikyo leave. After a while passed he rushed over to Keade's hut.

_Kagome_

Kagome woke up early by the next day. She noticed Kaede making some kind of medicine with the herbs.

"Morning Kaede." With this Kaede turned to face her.

"OH good morning child. Hope I didn't wake ye."

"Oh no, you didn't. I someone sick, Kaede."

"Yes. The Lord's pet seems to eaten something rotten. He called for me." Kagome looked worried. 'Pet? Inuyasha has a human pet too? This is just too weird."

"Since ye knows about herbs as well, why don't ye accompany me to his castle?"

"Uh." Kagome was shocked and surprise. "Castle? Meet the demon lord Inuyasha?...Ah, ok." Was her simple answer.

_Lord Inuyasha_

Inuyasha was getting rather impatient. "When is that old woman coming!" Yokomuro looked panicked as her was running every where looking for something to help the pet he loved so much. He stopped running as the door open and one of the demon guards walked in.

"My Lord." He bowed. "Old lady Kaede is here."

"Well bring her in before Lord Yokomuro goes in to a spasm."

"But my lord, she has brought someone else with her."

Inuyasha looked rather interested and upset. "And who is that?"

The guard answered with fear in his voice. "A…a young…a young wo…women…sir."

"Well let them in." he left to fetch the others. In a couple of moments Lady Kaede and Kagome walked in. Kagome was wearing a white kimono with sakura blossoms printed on. It was given by Kaede so she won't bring suppression with her uniform. Her eyes where watching the ground as she remembered what Kaede told her before they left the hut.

_Flashback_

Kagome and Kaede were getting ready to go. "Now Kagome, let me tell ye of some rules when meeting the Lord." Kagome nodded.

"First don't stare, do not look at him, do not talk unless he talks to ye and follow his orders."

"Follow HIS orders? That'll be the day." Kagome whispered so only she heard.

_Flashback ends_

They continued to walk until the reached just five steps away from the demon and bowed. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off Kagome since she walked in. 'She looks beautiful…for a human that is. She'll be good as me pet." He grinned at that.

"Ladies, Kaede, I'm glad you came. In a little while you would be shown where the pet is. But first," Inuyasha stood up and walked up to Kagome. She was nerves and he could smell it.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He said this as he lifted her chin up with his hand. Kagome looked up and made eye contact. She gasped. 'He..He looks like his brother.'

"My…my name is…Kagome." Inuyasha smirked and started to go around her, but his hand stayed under her chin.

"Then why is it that you look like Kikyo, yet…" he was on her left side and sniffed her hair a little, "yet you smell so different."

"I'm…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Does she tell him she is the reincarnation of Kikyo? 'I have too.'

"I'm her reincarnation." Inuyasha seemed quiet pleased about this.

"Alright then." He gently moved her head so he can place a small kiss on her forehead. From now on you will stay here and become my pet."

Every one in the room gasped. "But my lord…"

"Do you have a problem with this old woman?" Kaede was at lost of words. She knew she shouldn't go against him. So she did the only thing she could do. Agree.

"No my lord." Inuyasha smirked and he got a servant to show Kaede where to tend the other pet.

"Now my per. I'll show you to your room." Kagome couldn't move. She was shocked and angered. 'He's pet! Hell no!' Inuyasha was already walking when Kagome said,

"I won't!" He turned to face Kagome. "I won't be you pet. I refuse too." She noticed how upset he looked and before she could blink, he was already in front of her. He was chocking her.

"If was not a discussion that you could make. If I say your may pet then you are. Understand?" Kagome nodded as best as she could. When she was released she felon her butt.

"Now come." Kagome rose slowly and followed her new master to her bedroom, quietly.

Agh. So much writing. Any ways, there ya go chapter 4. Chapter 5 will probably be updated during the weekends. I have Friday off. No school yay.


	5. Dinner?

Hello ppl. Since my sister has a habit of not leaving me alone when I have free time, she's telling me to write. And I like I promise or said, don't remembered which, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha ran fast towards Kaede's hut where the others would be. When he got there, they others just finish there meals.

"Inuyasha, did you bring Kagome back." Inuyasha didn't answer Shippo. Instead eh went towards Kaede.

"Is there something the matter, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha took in a deep breath before he started to explain things to Kaede and the others.

"Well it will be difficult to bring her back. The spell that my dead sister cast can only be used by one person at a time. Once a person enters, no one can enter until the same spell is used again." They all looked hopeless. "If you bring me the ingredients I need then I might be able to bring her back." Sango and Miroku where ready to go.

"How long will it take Lady Kaede?"

"Mmm. The ingredients alone will take up to 3 to 10 days, depends on how fast you find them. The making of the spell itself takes time."

"Alright then, let's got." Kaede wrote down the ingredients and handed it to Inuyasha. They all left the hut. Inuyasha running and Shippo, Sango, Miroku were on Kirara. Inuyasha had Kagome on his mind. 'Wait for me Kagome!'

_Kagome_

Kagome was in the room where she was supposed to sleep in. But it just so happen to be Lord Inuyasha's room. 'Coincidence? I think not.' She sighed as she sat in her bed. It was a large room. Very large. With is king size bed that she had to share with him. Even some other materials, such as a sofa, a dresser, closet and many other things, still left some empty spaces. She waited for her "master" to come by. In a matter of minutes, he showed up. He didn't make any acknowledgement to Kagome; he just walked to the dresser. Kagome just stared at him s he went through some clothes. After a while Inuyasha finally found the perfect wardrobe for Kagome.

"Here put this on." He handed her a light blue dress with long sleeves.

"It's see through! How can you give me something like this, you pervert." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't you dare call me a pervert! Wench. You put this one now." He folded his arms s he was looking at Kagome, who was looking at him.

"No way in hell would I change in front of you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the neck and made her look up at him.

"You ARE my pet. And you WILL do as you are told to." Kagome refuse to go down with out a fight.

"I WILL NOT do as you tell me to." She gasped as Inuyasha gripe became tighter.

"I am hosting a dinner tonight. And you'll be dressed and clean for the occasion. You will accompany me to it. Now," He let her go with a little push. "Get ready"

With that he left the room. Kagome stumbled back a little with the push and watched him leave. She touched her neck and smooths the soreness away. How can she really go to the dinner in this outfit?

'I wonder what happen to Kaede.' There was a knock at the door and in came in a young human female.

"Sango?"

There's chapter 5. Inume hope this helps.

I'll get chapter 6 up since it's short. Probably my tonight or tomorrow, don't know yet. Sry.

Bye.


	6. An old yet new friend

Ok here's chapter 6. It's short, so that's why I'm updating the two chapters today. Chapter 7 will be in either tomorrow or Monday. Don't know. It's long. Sry.

Chapter 6

"Sango?" They young woman looked up.

"Oh my lady, I guess Lord Inuyasha told you I'll be coming. I'm here to dress you mi lady." Sango bowed. She was wearing a white kimono with her hair up high.

After a couple of moments, Sango was doing Kagome's hair. She was bathed and wearing the dress Inuyasha told her to wear. It wasn't has see through as she thought. But unfortunately for her, she was only allowed to wear her underwear.

"Sango, how did you get here?" Sango stopped brushing Kagome's hair.

"I found my way here."

"Found your way?"

"Yes." She continued to brushing. "After I lost my family from a demon, I walked nonstop until I collapsed here in this forest. Lord Inuyasha took me in as a slave when I told him who killed me family."

"Who was it?" Although Kagome knew who it was, she didn't wand Sango to know that.

"A fowl demon, by the name of Naraku. Lord Inuyasha hates him. That's why he took me in. I'm a demon slayer and I'm useful when mi lord needs me to get rid of a demon."

"Oh." After a while Sango finished Kagome's hair. She had a messy bun with some loose hair that was close to her face.

"You look beautiful. Now wonder Lord Inuyasha kept you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I shouldn't tell, but mi lord needs for a mate. And I think you might be it."

"What!" Kagome's face turned red. "I can't be. I'm human, not demon." Sango just smile at her.

"Indeed you are, but my lord wouldn't car less if you were a half-demon. Now it's time for me to leave. The lord's monk would come and fetch you."

Sango opened the door. When she was half way out, she said, "Please, be careful with his wondering hand." With that she closed the door and left Kagome looking surprised.

'Miroku is here?'

Ok then that's 6. Now chapter 7 is called…I don't want to spoil it. . I'll update soon. I want to give a message to u all. That chapter 8 is under construction right now. I'm stuck on some parts so when chapter 7 is up, chapter 8 might take a while. Sry.


	7. Miroku and Dinner part 1

Hello ppl. I have I problem every time I see those golf carts that the staff keeps riding I want to do something to it so they could get rid of those things. Sighs Well here's Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome sat on the bed waiting for Inuyasha to come by. There was a slight knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and came in…

Feudal era

Inuyasha and the others where making good timing they found 8 out of the 15 ingredients that they needed. The 9th one was protected by a dragon/snake demon. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku were busy distracting the demon while, Kirara and Shippo try to snatch the ingredient.

"Were almost there. Agh. Almost, Almost." Shippo snatched the herb.

"Got it!" Shippo yelling caught the demon's attention.

"Shippo you idiot! Your suppose to stay quiet!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to catch the demons attention again.

"Ahhh!" Shippo began to run. Thanks to Kirara, Shippo was able to make it out safely.

"Thanks Kirara." She growled as a response. After a while, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku took care of the demon and went to look for the 10th ingredient.

Lord Inuyasha

The demon lord Inuyasha was pacing in the dinning room was the dinner party was supposed to be held. So far every thing was served, the boar, the meals, plates, drinks, excreta. One of his advisors came up to him, sacredly.

"Umm… Mi Lord", he said in a quivering voice. "Is...Is…is…it...in…not...to...you're...

Li...Liking?"

"IT'S FINE!" Inuyasha walked out of the room in frustration. "She should have been here by now! Arrgh. Damn female humans taking forever for getting…." Inuyasha continued to babble on to himself. As he was passing on he saw Sango coming towards him.

"Sango!" Sango looked up to were her name was called. She saw Inuyasha coming towards her. 'Well doesn't he look happy.'

"Sango where's my pet? She should have been done by now. Where is she!"

"Miroku went to get her."

"WHAT!"

Kagome

The door opened and in came in Miroku. "Well good evening my lady."

He didn't waste any time, as he neared her. Kagome took a gook look at him. He was still wearing the same clothes that he was at the feudal era. He even had his staff. He looked serase. Then he grabbed her hands in his and said famous line "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"Um Miroku... I..." she felt the old similar wonder of his hand.

"AAHH! Pervert!" she slapped, and "Ugh…" he landed on his side and got up and says "wait I have some thing else I have to tell you…R-E-S-P-E-C-T THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO ME R-E-S-P-E-C-T"

Just kidding /. /

"AAHH! Pervert!" she slapped, and "Ugh…" he landed on his side and got up.

Inuyasha

"How could you…" his question was interrupted by Kagome's screaming "AAHH! Pervert!"

Both Inuyasha and Sango ran towards Kagome. When they entered the room they noticed Miroku on his side and a hand print on his cheek.

"Well done Mi Lady." Miroku reposed with a grin on his face. Inuyasha looked frustrated.

"Miroku! Sango1" they both stood still as they waited for the order.

"Leave us!" they both left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome was relief and yet not. She didn't want to be left alone with Inuyasha, Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku left. Then she noticed Inuyasha's grin.

"Well don't you look pretty. Mmm...Well since your dine lets go to the dinner room shall we?" he walked out and Kagome followed quietly.

(should I end it there?)

BigHeadLucky (my sister): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kanaya: clam down.

(Naw) Lucky: YAY!

When Inuyasha and Kagome entered the dinning room and saw all the demon lords sitting at the table. They were all chatting away about one thing over another. They stopped talking as Inuyasha entered the room. Kagome started to get nerves as all of them had their eyes on the pair. Inuyasha went to sit at the head of the table. Next to the chair were two cream blocks on each side. One was occupied with his other pet on is right side. Inuyasha informed Kagome to sit on the block left side of the chair. She did what she was told to. In front of the other pet was Lord Yokomuro was. And in front of her was none other then….

LORD FLUFFY (J/K)

Lord Sesshomaru!

b.h.l. I love him P.

Ok that's 7. BigHeadLucky typed it for me. / . / what a nice sister. Ok then remember chapter 8 is being worked on. So sorry about that.


	8. Dinner part 2

Hello ppl. Sorry I didn't update soon. Well here is 8

Inuyasha looked pleased as Kagome sat next to him. Shessomaru, on the other hand, looked rather peeved about this. He stared at Kagome since she walked into the room. Next to Lord Yokomuro was…

Kouga!

He's been eyeing Kagome also. Inuyasha noticed this and kept Kagome close to him. Before Kouga could make a scene, the food arrived. They ate in silence until Shessomaru spoke.

"So little brother this WENCH, seems to be your new pet." Inuyasha just looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah and what of it? She seems to be a better pet then the other one you had." Kagome and the other demons stayed quiet as the scene started to unfold itself.

Feudal Era

Inuyasha and the others where heading towards Kaede's village. The finally collected all the ingredients. Inuyasha couldn't help but have a stupid grin on his face. When they reached Kaede's hut, Sango took out the sack that held the ingredients.

"Lady Kaede." Miroku called out as he entered the hut, followed by the others.

Kaede looked pleased. "Ah you finally found all of the items. Good. Now, Inuyasha and Shippo go fetch some water to boil, while Sango, Miroku and I get the ingredients ready."

They nodded and Inuyasha and Shippo left the hut.

Inuyasha and Shippo

Inuyasha and Shippo were walking towards the river in silence for awhile.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think this would bring back Kagome?"

"Of course it well. Why wouldn't it?"

"It was just a question. I'm asking cuz you never know what might happen. And then we might loose Kagome for good." Shippo started to cry.

Inuyasha got ticked off and hit him on the head. "Shut up Shippo. Of course we're getting her back. I'll go get those ingredients a 100 time if I have too." With that, the rest of the walking was in silence.

In Lord Inuyasha's room

Lord Inuyasha was pacing back and forth through his room. Kagome watched as she sat on his bed. She was lucky the argument they had earlier had ceased. They looked like they were about to cut each other's throats if it hadn't been Jaken who came over to tell Shessomaru that he had to go home immediately.

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha continued pacing. She missed her friends. Especially the hanyou Inuyasha. She noticed that both Inuyashas seem different, though they had some similarities. The demon Inuyasha showed her kindness and treated her as if she was frugal. The hanyou Inuyasha treated her rough. Though she was unable to control the Demon Inuyasha

Inuyasha stopped pacing. He looked at Kagome and walked up to her. He put his hands on her shoulder. Kagome looked surprised. He pushed her down. She landed with an "oof" and he was leaning over her. She looked frightened as she tried to push him off of her. But it was no use. 'His too heave!'

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha smirked at her weakness.

"No." He leaned closed until there noses touched.

"If you lay another hand on me, I sw…"

She was shut off as Inuyasha crushed his lips on her. Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. Her first kiss! From him no less. She felt his tongue asking for entrance and with out thinking she opened her mouth. She closed her eyes as she started to kiss back. Inuyasha smiled through the kiss. Enjoying the moment he had with Kagome.

Ok guys that was ch. 8. So many chapters. I am all ready working on chapter 10. I'll update chapter 9 as soon as I can.

Till next time, Humphrey


	9. Stuck part 1

Hey again. Ok I had some funny reviews. And I know that some of u might be wondering about the whole "Humphrey" name. Well see a friend of mine gave me that name because my other friend was wanted to "test" this lip gloss on me. She said that I was like a guinea pig that was being tested on. So that's how I got my nick name. But I'm a girl, so yeah. So anyways here's chapter 9

Inuyasha was leaning on the wall of Kaede's hut as Kaede was finished off the perorations with Sango help. Miroku was stuck with comforting Shippo. It had been over three hours that Kaede took for starting the spell. About two more hours past, Kaede was finally done.

"There that's should do it. Now we must no touch it until tomorrow night. It should be ready by then."

Shippo looked happy. "Then we could bring back Kagome." He go sadden as he saw the look on Kaede's face.

"No, I'm sorry not yet. This should be a spell that would bring back the person that is going to bring Kagome back. The real spell should take about a month to two months and a half/"

"WHAT?" They all looked shocked to hear this.

"What do you mean 'a month to two months and a half'?"

I'm sorry Inuyasha but it would take that long to get it ready. Not to mention to learn how Kikyo used the spell."

Inuyasha was in raged. He stomped outside and went to his three. He sat at the stump of the tree as he thought of Kagome.

'Kagome has to stay there for two months on her own. If any one hurt her, I'll make sure I'll be that last thing that if sees!"

Damn that's short. Sorry. But that's all I could think off right now. I'm trying to come up with ways to make chapter 10 as long as I can. But I like to give u all a little preview of what's going to happen next. .

Chapter 10 Preview: He looked down to see that they were still wearing yesterday's cloths and her hand on his chest and his arms around hers. She didn't like the look on his eyes.

Ok that's the preview. Bye for now. Humphrey


	10. Am I in love with?

Hey again. Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble thinking of things to make this chapter longer then how I use to write. It took me most of the day to write it. Lucky wanted to type it again. So she did. This is longer then before I can tell cuz it took me about 6 pages to write, 5 front and back and 1 was just front. So here goes.

The sun rose as its lights were reflecting off of the windows of a room. The lights hit Kagome's face, as a reaction she moved so the lights won't hit her anymore. But she felt something warm. She woke up and blinks a couple of times to get her bearing strait. She was surprise to see that her hands were on Inuyasha's chest and his arms around her waist. She tried to move but her stirring only caused Inuyasha's grip to grow stronger. He numbered in his sleep as he started to rub his check oh her check. Kagome blushed as she tried to remember what happen last night. Her blush covered her face as she remembered her "good night kiss". (This sounds kinda perverted. It reminds me of a friend and her perverted mind. Ironically she was the one who named me Humphrey.) She started to remember what had happen when she felt something wet on her check. When she looked, she found Inuyasha still sleeping but now he was licking her check.

"Ah…" She pushed Inuyasha away form her. This woke him up. He still looked sleepy as he blinked and rubbed the sleepiness away. When he finally did wake up, he way Kagome staring at him with eye wide. He looked down to see that they were still wearing yesterday's cloths and her hand on his chest and his arms around hers. She didn't like the look on his eyes.

Sango woke up early and started to do the laundry. She noticed that neither Lord Inuyasha's nor Kagome's cloths from yesterday were there. 'Mmm… they probably forgot….or maybe they didn't.' Sango knew her lord but she didn't expect him to go so low as to sleep with his pet. She decided to get the cloths herself, and return the fresh cloths while she's add it. She was almost to Inuyasha's room when she heard yelling.

"YOU STUPID WENCH!"

She dropped the basket full of clothes and ran towards the room. The door bust open as Kagome ran out. She saw Sango and ran towards her.

"Sango!" Kagome hid behind her as Inuyasha stomped out with one of his swords in his hand.

"Sango! Let that wench go!" Sango looked upset and stayed on her ground.

"NO!" Inuyasha' eye twitch.

"No? You of all people should know better then going against your lord! Now get out of the way!" Sango refused to move.

"Look it's not her fault."

"You don't even know what happen."

"Oh, good point. But I doubt it was her fault."

"It was. When I woke up I saw her in my bed with her arms around me. That WHORE tried to seduce me!"

"My lord if you remembered you had too much sake to drink. You were drunk!" Inuyasha growled. He stayed still for a moment before he turned around and walked away.

When Sango saw that Inuyasha was away from hearing rang she turned to face Kagome.

"It's ok. Lets go to my room and talk there all right." Kagome nodded as tears were falling form her eyes. She noticed the cloths on the floor.

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry!" She started to pick up the cloths, till Sango stopped her.

"No worry a servant would pick it up. Now come on we have some serious "Girl Talk" to do."

Inuyasha stomped off towards the main hall. Mumbling on his way there. Some of the maids and guards were staring at him as he passed by as he passed one of the halls, Miroku got sight of him.

"Mm? This doesn't look good." Miroku followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped at the front door of the main hall. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to face him. Miroku noticed the sword that Inuyasha still had in his hand. He raised his arms in defense.

"Whoa. Clam down my lord. No need to get haste now". Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at the sword.

"Oh, sorry." He looked around until he saw one of his guards. "You! Take this back to my room." He turned to Miroku. "Miroku we needed to talk." Miroku smiled and bowed. "Of course my lord, now, if you will accompany me some where we can talk."

Both headed towards three different halls. Until they cane to Miroku's room. He opened the door and let Inuyasha enters with a disgusted look on his face. The smell was awful to him.

"I can't believe you, a monk, would live like this in such an awful smelly room." Miroku closed the door behind him looking insulted.

"Well forgive me for not making it smell to your standards mi lord." Miroku and Inuyasha had become friends during the years that Miroku had been lining at the castle. Inuyasha just laughed at his comment.

"So what is it that you wanted me to talk about any ways?" Inuyasha took a seat on Miroku's chair as Miroku took a seat on his bed. Inuyasha sighed before he started.

"Well, it's about my new pet."

"Ah yes the fair, beautiful, young….."

"Ok that's enough monk!" Miroku shut he's mouth before Inuyasha could do anything to him. Inuyasha sighed.

"It's just. Ugh…I don't know. I have this weird feeling when I'm around her. I mean….sighs I KISSED FER FOR GAWD SAKES!

Miroku stood up and gasped.

"You kissed her!"

"Yeah I know."

"Well are…are you going to tell her." Inuyasha looked depressed.

"I don't know. But the question here is am I in love with Kagome?" Miroku sighed and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well we won't know until you go talk to her." Inuyasha nodded, and stood up.

"Your right Miroku. I'll go talk to her right now." Miroku nodded as Inuyasha walked out of the room. Inuyasha ran until he got to outside of his room. He got the sent of Kagome and Sango started to follow it to Sango's room. He stopped when he heard Kagome and Sango speaking.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Sango and Kagome where in Sango's room. "So what happen? I want to know all the details." 0.o

Kagome give Sango a weird look. "Ok no every thing"

Kagome looked defeated. "Look all I know is that he kissed me." Sango gasped

"And I woke up in his arms. But I swear I didn't try to do seduce him!"

"Oh don't worry about that. But this is good. You'll be perfect as his mate." Kagome looked upset and walked over to the window looking over the forest.

"Look Sango. I can't be his mate." Sango walked up to her.

"But I told you it doesn't…"

"I know but that's not it. Look I'm not from this world, I'm from another world. A world where Kikyo did get the jewel back from Inuyasha when he stole it to become a full daemon. As a result she shoots him with an arrow that pinned him to a tree where he slept for 50 years. And in those 50 years, Kikyo was reincarnated and I am her reincarnation. I had the Shikon no Tama inside of me. When I went to the well house I have in the future, a daemon grabbed me and pulled me in the well which sent me to the feudal era. Where I found Inuyasha asleep in the tree. He woke up and thought I was Kikyo at first but then realized I wasn't and toke me to take the arrow out. Than I was shoot at when the jewel came out of my body. Inuyasha was still a hanyou back then. He wanted the jewel. But...sighs I shot an arrow at it by mistake and shattered the jewel. We're been looking for it since. And along the way we meet different daemons and people. The first one we meet was a young fox cub named Shippo. Then Miroku, then you, Sango. We later met p with Koga who has been trying to make me his women. And all of us have been trying to get the jewel pieces back as one again and defeat Naraku. But, a daemon which made Kikyo reborn cut of mud and clay. She died. She's always trying to get Inuyasha to go to hell with her. But it hurts me so cuz...I love Inuyasha the hanyou Inuyasha. That's why I kissed him back. This daemon Inuyasha reminds me of the hanyou Inuyasha. The one I love." Kagome was in tears when she finished the story. Sango was sitting in shock. But the moment didn't last long.

They both jumped when they heard a loud bang. Both girls ran out the room to see a huge hole on the wall and Inuyasha walking, or more like storming, away. None of the girls moved for a few seconds. Kagome ran towards the direction where Inuyasha was headed to.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out but Kagome didn't stop.

Inuyasha continued to march on until he got to the garden.

"How can I believe she'd feel the same way about me. She loves the HANYOU ONE! The no good half breed I once was."

"Inuyasha!" out of better judgment he stopped but refused to turn around and face her. Kagome reached up to him. She was out of breath.

"Inu…Inuyasha"

"What is it?"

"Did you hear everything I said in there?" Inuyasha stayed quite now turning. "Look it's not how it seems…"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up. I can't take it any more. Why don't you go back to the half breed." Kagome looked sadden. She sighed and walked around him to face him. But he was facing the ground. Kagome sighed again and put a small smile on as she picked up Inuyasha's face with her hands. But he still refused to look at her.

"Inuyasha what you heat is true. I love Inuyasha his half demon side...even he's demon side." With this Inuyasha looked at Kagome, with a little hope in his eyes.

"Inuyasha I love him...but I also love you." Inuyasha put his arms around her waist as Kagome put her hands on his chest. Inuyasha smiled showing his sharp shiny fangs. He lowered his face until their foreheads were touching. Then he whispered.

"And I love you my pet."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha moved his head and kissing her. Kagome kissed backed happily. They kissed while the full moon of the clear sky watched them. Not to mention Miroku and Sango.

Ok that was chapter 10. That was long. Well hope u like it. Keep up with the reviews.

Humphrey


	11. Stuck Prt II

Hello ppl. Sorry about leaving with out writing anything. There are a lot of things going on right. Right now I get to go to school at noon, since the underclassmen are TAKS testing this week. I hope to write up more. And hopefully find the paper I wrote part of chapter 12 on. starts to search. Well as I try to find that paper hope u enjoy chapter 11.

SORRY!

Chapter 11

Almost a month as past by. Inuyasha stayed sulking all day. He was up in his tree all day since he heard the news of how long it would be to bring back Kagome. Shippo was also sulking. Shippo wouldn't eat much and complained about how much he missed Kagome. This didn't help Inuyasha. He missed Kagome's sent, smile, everything. Shippo made it worse.

Miroku and Sango were also sulking but not as much as Inuyasha. They both had been helping Kaede with the spell. It was surprising that Miroku hadn't tried to do anything inappropriate to Sango. Or to any one else at that. He dedicated his time to bringing Kagome back.

Old Kaede was getting better at the spell. She was beginning to understand the spell. She began to learn the words to it too. This made them have a little hope of getting Kagome back.

It was lunch time, and every one gathered to eat. They always at in silence. No one said anything during lunch or dinner. Just Shippo who complained about missing Kagome.

After lunch, Inuyasha walked out and started to go towards the tree and got ready to sulk once more. Upon getting there, he noticed some soul catchers fly by

"Kikyo."

He rand and growled. He wanted some answers to questions only one person can answer. He came to a clearing and there she stood. Kikyo. She looked emotionless and some soul's stealers feed her some souls. Inuyasha walked towards her.

"Mmm. May I ask how the spell is going? You know, Kaede might not be able to come up with the spell."

Inuyasha growled as he ran towards her and pinned her to a tree. One of his hands were one here throat.

"No, but I know someone who does."

Kaede was working on the spell. Kirara was on Sango's lap, who was petting her. Miroku was cutting some herbs and putting them in the large pot Kaede was working on.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was out. Birds were chirping and some village kids running around.

Kaede stopped starring and relaxed a bit.

"Oh, Miroku, Sango, will you help and take the pot outside. The smell is beginning to make me dizzy."

"Of course Lady Kaede." Miroku and Sango picked up the pot with the help of Kirara when she transformed. The moved it just outside of the hut where they could keep an eye out on it.

They were just about to go inside when Kirara spotted some to the children running towards the pot. Some one yelled, "Look out!" and the kids hit the pot and it fell.

"Ahh!" Kaede ran out to see the pot on the ground and the spell coming out. "Quickly, put it up before any more comes out."

Some of the villagers, Sango and Miroku helped pick the pot up. It looked half way now. They're hopes shuttered at they say the once full pot. They frozed when the heard Inuyasha yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

Before the accident

Inuyasha had Kikyo by the throat. (Cant for get that now can we? )

"Now, tell me the spell. I need to know the spell. TELL ME!"

Kikyo just laughed.

"You'll never get her back. Inuyasha, do you really think you can kill me."

Inuyasha growled. No, he couldn't kill her. And he knew it. He loosened his grip until her let her go. Inuyasha had his fist on his sides and looking at the ground. She laughed and placed a hand on his check.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I assure you she's in a better place now." She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared in the forest.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and started to pound the ground. He was anger and frustrated. He wanted nothing but to have Kagome by his side again. Images flash through his mind. Her smiling, crying, laughing, everything. He needed her and he didn't know how much he needed her till now.

A whole month with out her. After a few moments he stood u p and walked towards Kaede's village. When he go there. He noticed Miroku and Sango and some villagers picking up the pt. The pot that held the key in getting Kagome back.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

They froze. Kaede walked up to him.

"Inuyasha the pot. Yes it did fall. But there is still enough to complete the spell. But only enough to take one person through the well."

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, who woke up for all the noise, looked up to Inuyasha.

"But it will be able to bring her back right?" Kaede nodded.

Everyone was silent until they noticed the wind picking up. Inuyasha got more frustrated.

"He's coming. NO, not now. Not him!"

And out to wind came…

(Ok originally it was that short, but since I took to long in updating I think I'll write some more. sorry)

And out to wind came…

Kouga.

He came in with the wind blowing hard. His to comrades were far behind (I can never remember their name. Much less spell them.)

He sniffed around at first then laid his eyes on Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood his ground. As Kouga approach, Inuyasha had his hand on his sword. Kouga sneered.

"I'm not here to fight you, you stupid mutt. I'm here to take Kagome." He put on one of his cocky smiles on.

Inuyasha growled and unleashed Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango stood on their battle form as Kaede, Shippo, with the help of some villagers, try to put the pot back in before any more could fall out.

In a flash of dust and wind, Kouga was already in the hut sniffing out any trace of Kagome. But his attempts were in vain. There was no trace any were.

"Hey Mutt-Face. Where the hell is Kagome" I haven't smelled her around lately. So where is she?"

Inuyasha had a dumb full look on his face. He forgot that Kouga had a thing of going of to find Naraku, just like them, and always tends to smell Kagome's scent when he was near by. He recovered and was ready to fight once more.

"It's none of your business Kouga. So why don't you get out of here before you make me do something I might not regret."

Inuyasha took his fighting pose and so did Kouga. "Look here mutt-face I'm not here for you I'm here for Kagome. Now tell me before I have to beat the answer out of you."

Inuyasha responded by charging Kouga. Kouga, being faster with the shards, dodged the attack. He was able to make a kick into Inuyasha's gut.

The people watched as Inuyasha and the wolf prince started to fight. Kouga seemed to have the upper hand at the moment. But Inuyasha didn't seem to give up any time soon. They continued. Inuyasha punching and kicking when he had a chance. He was able to get a few hits now and then. But so did Kouga.

Inuyasha and Kouga jumped and kicked each other at the some time. Both falling back for the impact. When Inuyasha stood he had Tetsusaiga ready in front of him. He waited until he saw the wind scare in between him and Kouga.

Kouga recovered quickly and was up to attack Inuyasha once more. When he was half way he heard Inuyasha yell "WIND SCARE!"

Kouga was able to block a little but was still hit by the blast. When it was over, he looked at Inuyasha and noticed that there was something different about him. He noticed how he fought. Inuyasha fought with more fire then usually. 'Something must have happen to Kagome for him to react this way.'

Inuyasha was ready and waiting. As soon as he saw Kouga up charge again. More aggressive then the hit. Every one watched as the scene went on. But this time it looked like Inuyasha had the upper hand.

In modern Japan

Kagome's family was getting ready to go out for a while.

"Grandpa, I'm going to leave a note just in case Kagome comes back."

Kagome's mom placed it on the table as she went to fetch her father. 'It's been over a month now. I hope my baby is alright.'

She knew that Kagome was with Inuyasha but she still worried about her. Her grandfather and brother also missed and worried about her too. Though Sota was more then confident that his sister was fine in the hands of Inuyasha.

She went up stairs and into Kagome's room. She had her jacket on her left arm and her right hand on the doorknob. She sighed sadly and worriedly. She missed her daughter so, but she was sure that she was fine. But she couldn't help but wonder what that feeling she had. She had it from the time Kagome left. A feeling that Inuyasha was taking care of her, but not the Inuyasha they knew.

(Sorry just thought of adding the family.)

Back to the Feudal Era

Inuyasha and Kouga still continued to fight. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede stood watching in awe has the half-demon took down his foe.

Inuyasha was now standing over Kouga. The fallen prince was on the floor, bleeding and worst of all, for him at least, was beaten by the half breed. As Kouga tried to regain his breathing, Inuyasha was panting and looked down at the once proud wolf. He put Tetsusaiga away with out removing his eyes from Kouga.

"I am going to let you leave with your life. I know that is what Kagome would want. But don't you ever come around and start to act like Kagome belongs to you. This better be the LAST time we ever see each again."

With that Kouga stood up, wobbly, and looked at Inuyasha. With a sneer, he left. Not running as fast as usual. As for Inuyasha, he stood tall with his head up high and watched as Kouga left. Every one in the village didn't say anything, just said in awe of the half-demon. Inuyasha turned around and walked up to Kaede, who successfully put the pot in the hut with the help some help of course.

"Kaede, how fast can you get that spell working?"

Kaede stared at him for a while before smiling. She knew that they were going to have Kagome back in not time.

OK! That was chapter 11. I'll TRY to get chapter 12 up when I find that paper. still searching I'm sorry ; Plz don't hate me. Well I hope that this chapter is as long as the last one. But I am happy to say that I love the reviews. And I thank you all how are writing them. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I'll try better this time.

Then next time!

Humphrey


	12. Sickness

Hey guys! (I like doing this face) Anyway. I didn't find the paper that I was missing from chapter 12, so I had to write about something else. How sad! U.U so sorry. Well I don't know what more to say but here's chapter 12.

(Sorry I took long. I had writer's block)

Chapter 12

Kagome woke up as the sun light hit her face. She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. He tightened his grip around her. The birds were chirping about as usual. Both Kagome and Inuyasha slept soundly. Both in each others arms.

(Ok enough with the mushy stuff)

Kagome woke up and looked up to see her lovely "Demon" Inuyasha. A month as past since they confess their love to each other. And a month that was both happy and tragic. She did love being with Inuyasha for a month, but she did miss her friends from the Feudal era.

'I wonder how they are doing. I hope they're doing fine with out me for awhile.'

She felt some tears drop and she also felt Inuyasha wipe away some tears. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her.

"Is everything ok my pet?"

Every since they confess their love, Inuyasha give her a pet name, "my pet." He said that he was going to use that name until they become mates.

'Mates. I doubt that would ever happen. Not with my friends in the feudal era.'

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Inuyasha in return leaned on to her hand and put his hand over hers. He closed his eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled as tears came down her free."

"I'm ok, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his eyes with concern in them. He noticed that Kagome has been rather depressed during the month they had together. He knew she must have missed her friends and the hanyou one. He didn't like to think about Kagome with that hanyou one!

Kagome goes up and walked to the bathroom as Inuyasha stayed and thought of what to do to make her felt better.

Later that day

Kagome was lost!

She wondered off since Inuyasha had to meet up with some people. She walked to the areas she knew but curiosity got the better of her. (It does that to me too ). She looked around to see many corridors and doors that lead to different rooms. But one room got her attention. It was a dark wooden door, though it wasn't as big as the other doors were.

She looked at the door and heard coughing. She got closer towards the room. The more closely she got the louder got. She leaned closed until her eat touched the door. She heard muffled voices of two women. One she recognized as the old woman Kaede.

She smiled at the thought of the old woman visiting almost every week. Inuyasha just told her that Kaede was checking up on some one. He never said who though.

She continued to listen, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped with a squeal and turned to face Miroku. He smiled at her.

"My apologizes my lady. But my lord is seeking for you."

She made a little smile and walked after Miroku who was leading her to Inuyasha. She turned to have one last look of the door Kaede was in.

Inuyasha (the full-demon one)

Inuyasha was sitting on his throne looking down at the "Prince."

Inuyasha was glaring at him though narrowed eyes.

So was Kouga!

There was an awaked silence as the two royals continued to stare. The guards stayed at their post watching. All was silent until they heard a knock at the door. The large dark colored wooden door open. Kagome entered, nervously as the guards watched her every move.

She walked quietly towards Inuyasha. Her eyes cast down but she could feel more then Inuyasha's eyes. When she arrived by his side, Inuyasha put is left hand on her chin and made her look up. He smiled in return. She turned to face they're new visitor.

'KOUGA! Wha…Wha…What is HE doing here?"

Kouga stood proudly when he said, "I ask permission in Lady Kagome's hand in marriage."

Lady Kaede

Kaede just finished with her patient. She was happy to notice that the girl was doing much better then before. She walked about of the room and headed towards Sango's room. She walked a bit further until she came upon a door. She knocked and with in seconds Sango opened the door.

"Oh. Good afternoon Lady Kaede. May I ask what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Sango I was wondering if you could take me to Lady Kagome is."

"Of course my lady."

Sango left the room and lead Kaede to were Kagome was. From what she remembers Miroku said that he was going to take her to Inuyasha in his throne room. The walked silently.

They were close to the room where the others where. Two guards stood outside on guard, they turned when the smelled the two women coming towards them. The nodded respectfully as they moved so the can enter the room. That was until the heard yelling.

"WHAT!"

"INUYASHA DON'T!"

Every one ran inside. To find Kagome standing near Inuyasha's throne frighten and some of the guards TRYING to get Inuyasha from killing Kouga.

Inuyasha was too busy chocking Kouga to notice anything at the moment. The only thing he that of was to kill Kouga for asking such a question. He will NEVER give up Kagome to such a wimpy wolf. If she was ever going to become someone's mate, it was going to be HIM.

As Inuyasha continued to killing Kouga, Sango and Miroku went to help get Inuyasha of Kouga. Kaede went to Kagome. Kagome was so relieved to see the old woman.

"Kaede I'm so glad you're here." Kaede nodded.

"Lady Kagome, you're the only one who can make Inuyasha stop. Please do so before war will start."

Kagome couldn't move. She kept staring at the scene. She kept worrying about everything: Inuyasha chocking Kouga, war, her friends, her family. She didn't know what to do.

"Inu…I…Inu…"

Kagome didn't know why but she felt weak and dizzy.

"Inuyasha please stop this…" She pleaded with a weak voice. She become unconscious and fell.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha let go of Kouga and ran towards Kagome. Being the full demon that he was, was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome what's wrong? KAGOME!"

Kaede rushed to her side, so did Sango and Miroku. And Kouga looked from a distance, worrying over his new love.

Later on that day

Kagome was put in a room as instructed by Kaede. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga (he refuse to leave) waited outside of Kagome's room. Sango and Kaede, including some of the maids, where trying to make Kagome conscious.

Kaede was working on a medicine with herbs to help Kagome, Sango was by her side. The maids were Kaede with the medicine. She would tell them what to get. Sango was with Kagome, putting on a wet cloth on her fore head. She would wash and rewash the cloth.

Kagome had gotten herself sick. She had a terrible fever. Kaede believed that she worried herself sick. She seemed to be troubled for so long.

Sango went outside to find the three men waiting. When she did Inuyasha and Kouga seemed to jump her with questions.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she hurt? What's happening in there, I demand to now."

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ok guys, back off."

Miroku was the only one standing and watching. He was also worried about Kagome, but didn't want to get trampled over the too Lords.

"Lady Kaede has said that she is greatly ill with a fever. She believes that Lady Kagome has worried herself to sickness."

Inuyasha felt awful. He began to blame himself for Kagome's sickness. He knew that she was worried over her friends. Even the "half-demon" him. He didn't like that but he knew that during the past month she was worried for the others. He didn't like to think it but he had to find a way to make Kagome fell better. Even if it was taking Kagome back to were she came from.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his heart. It hurt too much to think about it. He was making sure that the wolf won't be able to get her, but know he had to send Kagome to his half-breed him.

Inside the room

Kaede was putting a washed cloth over Kagome's forehead. Kagome's breathing was harsh and came in short breaths. Kaede could hear all the bickering that was going outside of the room. She sighed as she prepared more medicine for her.

She soon stopped when she heard Kagome saying something.

"Inuyasha…please DON"T!"

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was in a dark room. She looked around and only saw darkness. She closed her eyes and opened them again. When she did she wasn't in the darkness any more but in her room instead.

She was sitting on her bed and she looked down to see that she was wearing her school uniform. She couldn't believe it. She looked panicked.

'Where's demon Inuyasha? Where's every one?'

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Kagome dear; hurry up before you're late for school today."

'School?'

She looked at her clock and saw that she was going to be late for school. She got up and ran out the door before saying good-bye to every one. She met up with her friends and Hojo. But she didn't quite understand every thing. The last thing she remembered was seeing Inuyasha almost killing Kouga.

She was walking home and started to climb the steps of the shrine. When she got to the top she saw none other then…

"INUYASHA!"

She ran towards him and hugged him. He looked shocked for a moment then pushed her away.

"What's up with you? Are you feeling ok?"

He placed a hand on her forehead. Kagome just shook her head.

"No I'm fine. But I thought that I would never see you again."

She almost broke into tears. And Inuyasha panicked.

"Hey, hey don't cry. You just came to the present just yesterday, remember? You said that you had to take a "test" and went home last night."

Kagome just stared at him. 'Yesterday? That can't be.' Before she could say anything, Inuyasha put her on his back and went down the well.

When they arrived at the Feudal Era, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting to greet them. They looked happy to see them. Shippo was the first to greet her by jumping at her.

"Kagome!"

She smiled and said her hellos to them. She didn't know what was going on but it felt real to her. So she thought that it has to be real and that whole thing with the demon Inuyasha was just a dream.

They had continued on their journey as always. It was close to night fall when they reached a village where Kagome had sensed a jewel shard near it. When they arrived there, the villagers told them about the demon that lived in a near by cave that came out at night when it out blood thirsty (Beowulf -).

When they came close to the cave, Kagome could sense the jewel shard closed by. The problem was that there so many different paths that lead to different areas. So they split up, Miroku with Sango, Kirara with Shippo, and, of course, Kagome with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome where walking in silence. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome and Kagome felt scared and stayed close to him. She wasn't sure how long they've been walking but she noticed that Inuyasha started to act strange.

He would look over his shoulder and looked at her. When she asked what was wrong, he just growled and tensed up. She watched him carefully not sure what to expect. The more they walked the more Kagome was not sure where they were. Inuyasha had seemed to know where to go. He turned when the path was split into more paths and where not to walk when there were traps about. It started to get darker and colder.

"Um, Inuyasha, I think it would be better if we go back. The others might get worried about us."

He didn't answer her.

They walked a little more, until the head a dead end. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of it. Kagome wasn't sure what to do so she followed. She sensed that something had changed. And it was Inuyasha. She went around him to get a good look of his face. And saw his eyes.

They were not the golden color he had but they were red. She looked frightened as Inuyasha began to look more ruthless. He could smell the fear coming off of her. And he enjoyed it. He watched her carefully as she tried in vain to find a way out. But there wasn't one. Or was there?

Kagome shivered and backed up against the wall as Inuyasha was coming towards her. She hated the look in his eyes. The look that want to see blood and fear. She yelled as she saw Inuyasha's hand up and was about to strike her with is deadly claws.

"Inuyasha…please DON"T!"

When she looked up, she saw Inuyasha's face. He had a look that held satisfaction and hurt ness. She felt a great deal of pain as she sledded down the wall. She looked down to see crimson red liquid coming from her.

Before the darkness took her, she heard Inuyasha howled in pain.

Sorry every one for taking so long. This is a long chapter though. A lot of things have been happening and I think I will be able to write more often during summer, but that's after I graduate. . I'm sorry for making you all wait but I hope u like the chapter.

Till next time!

Humphrey -


	13. Ur leaving me?

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long. I'm having trouble writing and getting ready for graduation and finishing and all. Sorry but I was only able to so one chapter I wanted to so two for making ya'll wait so long, but I cant so long, but I cant so it. . 

Yeah so I have you all enjoy the chapter. I think I'm going to extend it by a chapter or two cuz originally it was suppose to end around chapter 15, but things came up. So enjoy

Chapter 13

Ur leaving me!

"Inuyasha…please DON'T!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's yell from outside the room. When he banged in, he saw Kaede and the maids helping her. He ran by her side and saw that Kagome was sweating, had loss of breathe and she had a look of terror in her eyes.

Kagome woke up with a start. She saw Kaede and some of the maids surrounding her. She turned towards the door to see Inuyasha busting in. When he was next to her, she saw concern in his eyes. She had tears in her eyes and she launched herself onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held her tight as she wept. Kaede motioned the others to leave the room. When she got close to the door, she saw Kouga (can't forget about him) staring at the couple. Kouga couldn't believe his eyes.

Inuyasha was taking advantage over Kagome's weak stage! (his P.O.V. -)

He had to stop Inuyasha before he hurt HIS Kagome. He started to march towards them, but was stopped by the monk and his staff. He faced the monk with a questionable and angered look. The monk just grinned and started to push Kouga out of the room. Kouga growled. He didn't have time to deal with the perverted monk when the dog demon was "taking advantage" of Kagome.

Inuyasha held on to Kagome as she stained his robe with her salty tears. (I got stuck so I written…I'm not sure any more.)

He didn't mind. He LOVED to have her by his side. But he didn't like to see her cry. It broke his heart to see those salty, clear tears rolling down her soft skin. He held her tight as she continued to sob and the tears continued to roll down her face.

He rubbed her back and hushed her softly. He would whisper soft loving words in her ear. Kagome would smile softy as Inuyasha tried to calm her down. She was grateful to have him by her side. But she did miss every one in the Feudal Era.

Blood…

She hold on the Inuyasha tighter. She couldn't get that dream out of her mind. It was as if it was burned in her mind and the back of her eyes. She didn't wanted sleep. Those images of the hanyou killing her were painful and terrifying. She couldn't shake the fact that Inuyasha would do that to her.

She looked up when she felt and heard Inuyasha growled. She saw both Kouga and Inuyasha have a battle of growls. The other growled louder when the other growled.

Kagome whimpered softly as she debated with herself on what to do. They both had "kill" written in their eyes.

"Ahem." She coughed softly but was loud enough so Inuyasha and Kouga could hear.

"Um…if you all don't mind, I like to be alone with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had a wide grin and looked as if he had won the Ultimate prize. Kouga growled but nodded towards Kagome and left. He left slowly taking is time and making sure Inuyasha wouldn't do anything.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome watched ahs Kouga left the room. Slowly. Once the door was shut, Inuyasha faced Kagome who was still in his arms. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on her soft lips. To his disappointment, she moved away.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she faced away. She didn't want to but she couldn't face it. The images haven't left her and she had to tell some one. But not Inuyasha. She wanted to be alone with Inuyasha so she could get some sleep and have some one she trusted by her side.

There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha stayed wondering over what to do. Kagome didn't know what to do. If she told him her dream, he would have one more reason to make sure she stayed wtih him.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly and Inuyasha returned it. They held each other for awhile. Inuyasha placed his cheek on top of her head. He breathed in her sent. He later heard Kagome's breathing started to ease down. When he moved to look at her, he found he asleep. He tightened his grip and loosened up a little. He smiled a she places his cheek on her head one more and slept.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was panting and her heart was increasing with every step she took. She was running.

But where to? From who?

She knew yet did not know.

She ran towards a door and opened it. She closed the door behind her and sledded down the door.

He wouldn't find her here, would he?

She didn't understand. He said he loved her. He said that they would be mates.

But know she was running for him.

She felt a sting on her right arm. When she looked she found something she didn't expect.

Blood. (- to much blood in this fic sigh)

Blood that covered the bottom half of her right arm. She saw hour scratch marks on her arm. And the sleeve of her kimono, which was once something she treasures since he gave it to her as a gift, was now in shreds.

She tore off the sleeve from her left arm and started to stop the bleeding with it. She couldn't do much with hand and a mouth, but it worked.

She sighed and leaned her hand on the door. She regained her breathing pace little by little.

She felt relive washed over her when she noticed that he hadn't found her yet. But she couldn't let her guard down, not yet.

She looked up and noticed the room for the first time. It was big probably the same size as Inuyasha's throne room. It was dark but light came from the moon and into the windows. It was decorated with picture with gold frames. Doors that almost covered every corner, close to the end to the room was a throne. In front of it was a carpet that led towards two large dark wooden doors. They had golden handle with a golden door frame.

Her breath finally regained its pace. She sighed and wondered of what was going to happen. She wondered it he…

Her eyes widen as a sharp pain was felt on her right cheek. She could feel a stream of blood going down her face.

When she turned, she saw a sword that went trough the door.

She heard the door knob moving. When she looked up, she noticed for the first time that he door was a double door.

She was on the left side and the right door opened and in came…

(Suspense -)

He came in. the man she was tried to run away form. He came in proudly as always. His robe was clean and white, his silver hair knotless and shiny clean. The only thing that was bloody were his claws, the some claws that had harmed her, and his one beautiful tail, that was now stained. His golden eyes glaring at her deadly.

She whimpered as she tried to escape. She realized that the more she tried to move the harder it was to move.

The room that she was in later turned to darkness and the only she and him where there. His favorite sword at his hands. He looked up at him in fear. His bloody claws and tail.

He raided the sword. He laughed mockingly as her eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

She asked fearfully as the man she once loved now had plunged his sword into his heart.

Dream ends

Kagome woke up quickly. She looked up to see Inuyasha.

Her love.

Her murder.

She tensed up and the dream began to come back. She whimpered and pushed Inuyasha with strength she didn't know she had.

She ran towards a corner and started to cry.

Inuyasha woke with the push and saw Kagome in a corner. He got up and went towards her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. He was shocked that she pushed it away.

"Don't…DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Her scream alarmed the others. Miroku, Kaede, Sango, and Kouga entered the room. They found Inuyasha staring at Kagome with hurtfulness in his eyes. Kagome was sitting in a corner rocking herself.

Sango ran by her side and tried to sooth her. Kaede excuse herself to find some medicine. Miroku was left trying to save Inuyasha form Kouga's wrath.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to find out what scared Kagome so much that he didn't want him near her.

Kaede

The old woman walked out of the room and went towards downstairs. When she reached the last floor, she headed towards the kitchen. There she went to the basement were all the medicine Kaede had kept safe.

The old woman checked to make sure no one was behind her. When the close was clear, the old woman wasn't an old woman but a young man who laughed evilly. That man's name was…

Naraku.

He laughed. His plan was working just like he wanted it to. Those medicines he had been giving to Kagome were nightmare pills.

"Those fools. They didn't even notice that he real old woman left on a journey over a year ago. Kukuku, that stupid wench didn't even noticed that she is in a trap. So naïve to tell me about the other dimension."

Naraku got some more pills but had something different in them.

"These would do nicely. Once that wench realizes that Inuyasha is nothing more then a blood-thirsty demon, she'll leave him, and Inuyasha would have to suffer once more.

He laughed as he transformed back to Kaede's form. He left and headed towards the room.

With every one else

Kouga finally left. It took awhile to tell him to leave when he stayed and was cursing at Inuyasha for scaring Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't care. He was in the next room so he would be close to Kagome. But Kagome feared him. He placed a hand on his heart as pain started to go through it. The look she had hurt him.

She never looked at him like that. It pained him to see her like that. She was scared and he couldn't go near her.

Miroku and Sango stayed with Kagome. They thought that it would be better for Kagome. His pride wanted to say "no", but his hear said that it would be better for Kagome. And that was important to him: Kagome's happiness.

He sighed as he looked up at ht excelling. He laid on his bed and he'd been there since Miroku kicked him out.

There was a knock on the door and Miroku entered. Inuyasha just moved his eyes to see him.

"My lord, mi lady would like to have word with you."

Kagome's room

Kagome sat nervously on her bed. Sango was next to her giving her support.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kaede entered.

"How are ye feeling?"

"I feel better. Thanks."

"I bought ye some more medicine just in case."

Kaede placed the medicine on a night stand. Before she was able to speak, Miroku knocked on the door,

"Mi lady?"

"Come in."

Miroku entered followed by Inuyasha, who at the moment was looking shamefully. They walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha stayed looking at the floor.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly looked up to face Kagome.

"I've made up my mind… I have decided to go back to my world."

Inuyasha was shocked. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

He couldn't live.

His love that he decided to become his mate, was leaving!

"You're…you're…you're leaving me?"

Kagome looked away. She didn't like that look he gave here but she had to. For her safety.

'Yes I have to or my dreams might come true.'

Kaede didn't say a thing. He watched as the scene was laid out

Naraku laughed inwardly as his plan was complete.

Ok that was chapter 13. Wow O.O 13 chapters. I'm happy. Do many things to do. My graduation is on May 27, so I might update before or after. Defiantly after. But I'm trying to finish chapter 14. Well wish me luck. I'm getting out of High School! -

Till next time

Humphrey


	14. Can a broken heart fly again? Part I

Hey everyone. I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated any thing for a while. I had a lot to deal with. -- With graduation and all.

Well, I hope u enjoy chapter 14!

The Feudal Era was as beautiful as always. Birds and insects alike were flying around calmly. The flowers and tress would move swiftly as the fresh air came by. In Kaede's village, all were asleep. Except for Inuyasha who was staring out the window. He had a very depressed look. Almost 2 months have past by. It was no fun for any of them. Shippo would skip his meals and Inuyasha ate when he wasn't very depressed to move. Sango and Miroku would help out Kaede with the spell. When they wake up, they were supposed to look for a bottle that would be able to embrace the spell while going into another world. It wasn't easy. Kirara would spend most of her days with Shippo lying on the grass not far from the village. Inuyasha turned his head when he heard footsteps headed towards him. He turned to be face to face with Kaede. She looked tired and older. All that late night work had taken its toll on the old woman. All the stress that was put on her was not helping her age.

"Go to sleep old woman. You need it." Kaede just shook her head.

"The one who needs sleep is ye, Inuyasha. Ye have not slept since Kagome left. I don't think she'll be happy to see ye like this."

"Feh. What do you know?"

Kaede smiled, shook her head, and headed outside. Everything was quiet once again. Inuyasha was left to himself once more. The loneliness that he dreaded for so long. That what he felt emptiness. Inside and out. He always felt that way when Kagome wasn't around. It made him fell worse to think that he might lose her, especially without saying how he felt.

Kagome was lying on her bed. She stayed on her bed. Sango would come by once in a while to check up on her. Sometimes she tried to make her eat something so she wouldn't starve herself to death. Inuyasha and the others wouldn't be happy if she did die. Inuyasha didn't come out of his room either. He stayed in there since Kagome told him her news. Miroku came to visit. Then he would sigh and lie on his bed and stay there until Miroku came to visit again.

Sango and Miroku didn't know what to do. They had to help both Inuyasha and Kagome with they're problems. For one, they wouldn't eat; another was that they wouldn't come out of their rooms. They didn't think that they could take it any more. Sango and Miroku where in the kitchen. They were tired and sleepy. Miroku was half way lying on the table. He was half asleep. Sango was sitting with her legs and arms crossed. She was ready to sleep. An about an hour they had to check on the two people again.

"Miroku, how long do you think…this…is going to keep…up…?"

Miroku was half awake and half asleep.

"Huh?...no…no thank you…I don't like coffee."

Sango groaned as she tried to wake up. But couldn't. The days were tiring. They had to check on Inuyasha and Kagome and try to make them eat or do something.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha stayed in his room. He had a look of depression and angry He sighed as he lay in bed. How could he let this happen? How can he let the women that he loves go? He started to swallow in his pettiness. (I'm sorryI wasn't able to putthe whole story so this is only part I.)


	15. Can a broken heart fly again Part II

Kagome

Kagome had a lot to think about in the past days. Her family, her friends and the dreams…those awful dreams that she had. It might have only been two of them but it was enough for her. Should she believe those dreams or not? She knew that Inuyasha wasn't taking it to well too. Sango had told her what had happened to him when she visited her. The truth was that she missed him too. She didn't mean to make him feel like it was his fault. It remained of her of the hanyou Inuyasha. The both of them blamed themselves when something happened to her. She smiled. She didn't smiled often any more. Ever since that day she told him that she was leaving. Though she had no idea how to. With that thought she decided to talk to him. She got dressed in a beautiful kimono. Light pink flowers decorated on a light blue kimono. She fixed her hair and tried not to look tried, and then she sneaked out of her room. Her room and his were in front to each other. She got close to the door and she fixed herself before knocking. When she was ready she knocked.

Inside Inuyasha's room

Inuyasha was out in the balcony think of what he did wrong to make Kagome hate him. His ears flatten a little.When he heard a soft knock, his ears went up. That knock was too soft for Miroku and Sango. So that meant it had to be his one true love.

Kagome.

He has a grin and eyes of hopefulness. He jumped to get ready and changed. He didn't want her do see him all trashed out. Along the way of getting ready, he stumbles and broke some things.

Outside to the room

Kagome stood patently outside of his room. She was hearing some of his cursing and some objects breaking. She let out a small giggle. When the noises stopped, she papered herself. Then the doors opened. Inuyasha opened the door. Inuyasha saw Kagome in front of him. They both didn't say any thing but just looked at each other. Kagome got a bit nerves and blushed and averted her eyes. Inuyasha noticed and blushed lightly and look at the ground. 'What do I say to her?'

'Oh no. What do I say? What do I do?'

They both looked up and quickly shut their eyes when both of them said:

"I'M SORRY!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in shocked. Then they the laughed. Inuyasha lowered his laughter to noticed how pretty Kagome looked when she was happy. Oh how much he missed that. He missed every thing about her. The one question still remained in his mind.

'Is she really going to leave me?'

Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring and quieted down gentle and let on more little giggle before she stopped. She smiled at Inuyasha, who returned the gesture warmly.

"Inuyasha, may I speak to you? It won't take long."

Inuyasha smiled and made a small nod. He moved to a side to let Kagome in, when he noticed how messy his room was. Kagome was shocked and surprised to see such a powerful demon have such a mess room. Inuyasha blushed and pushed Kagome out as he closed the door behind him.

"Um…maybe…maybe we should take in the garden instead."

Kagome smiled, "Sure."

At the garden

Inuyasha and Kagome made themselves comfortable at one of the benches that looked towards the fountain. But they were on both of the corners of the benches. Kagome on the right and Inuyasha on the left. They didn't say anything. They just stayed still and watched the water flow down on the fountain. Kagome smiled softly and leaned towards Inuyasha. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha look at her in shocked, but he smiled and watched the water with her. They didn't say anything but it was no need to. Inuyasha understood that Kagome was not going to leave. Not yet. But it still left the matter of why she acted that way. He wanted to ask but didn't want to ruin the moment. He didn't have this type of a chance with her very often. 'It can wait.' Kagome loved every minute of being next to Inuyasha, but she knew that it wouldn't be possible. She could if she wanted too but that would mean leaving her family, her friends, and the hanyou Inuyasha behind. She couldn't do that to them. No she won't. Even if it did mean leaving her love demon Inuyasha. Kagome got up and went to the other side of the fountain. She knew that Inuyasha would follow her. Which he did.

"Inuyasha, you know that I can't stay here."

Inuyasha looked a way. He didn't want to hear that. Not yet. Not ever. But…he knew it would happen. He couldn't deny it any more. Kagome had another life before she came here. It would pain him to see her leave but it would pain him more if he had to watch her suffer here.

"Inuyasha…Please don't take this the wrong way. I don't belong here and you know it. I think it would be best if I leave. But…"

Kagome turned around to face him with tears coming down her face.

"I love you."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. Holding her close never wanting to let go of her. She was his world. His heart.

"Inuyasha…sob…I'm…so…sor…"

"Shhh…"

Inuyasha hushed her as he soothed her hair. Claming her down was the best he can do.

"Kagome don't be sorry. This is not your fault. Every thing well be alright. Trust me, Kagome. I don't want to see you like this. It pains me to see you get hurt."

Inuyasha lifted her head and whipped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Kagome, I love you, so much. You are the most beautiful creature there is. And no one will ever change that?"

Inuyasha caress her check and kissed her. Kagome returned it. She loved how he seemed to make things better. Every thing he said, she knew he meant. By the look in his eyes, he meant every thing. She knew that things were going to chance know. The things she said, the dreams, well all be in past now. For right know all that matter was Inuyasha and her. Their love and nothing more.

The next morning

Kagome woke up in the arms of her love, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sleeping away. Kagome smiled and rested her head on his chest. She began to remember the first time they meet. Kaede bought her to his castle. Kagome was grateful that the old women did that. Kagome could hear Inuyasha snoring and mumbling some nonsense every once in awhile. She thought it was funny, but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't think so. What happened yesterday is a day Kagome wouldn't forget. If she did mange to go back to the Feudal Era, she knows that she wouldn't forget about the demon Inuyasha, Just like he wouldn't forget her. Inuyasha woke up moments later and looked happily down to see Kagome smiling at him. This day couldn't get any better for him. She was with the one he loved. He gave her a good morning kiss.

Later on that day

Kagome and Sango

Kagome and Sango were in the woods gathering some herbs and fruits for tonight dinner. They didn't mind, it only meant that they would had some time to catch up on the days they missed. Kagome had a basket to collect the herbs. Sango had a similar basket but it was bigger, since she had to pick up the fruits.

"So Kagome, I'm guessing your argument with Inuyasha had ended."

"We didn't have an argument."

"Uh-uh"

"We didn't!"

"Alright if you say so."

Sango had looked that was skeptical. Kagome didn't like that look.

"What's with the look, Sango?"

"What look? I didn't have a look."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you made a face that said you didn't believe me."

"Mmm…Maybe." Sango started to run off.

"OH you!" Kagome ran after her. "Come back here!"

The girls went back to castle chasing one another. Trying not to drop any thing

Inuyasha and Miroku

Inuyasha had to spend time in the thrown room, and getting papers that he had to sign so he can approve them. Miroku was by his side and repetitively looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see what the paper was about.

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"Oh nothing really. Just wondering what does the "king" have to approve, is all."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your tone, monk."

"And I don't like yours and that hadn't stopped us from being friends, now has it?"

"What exactly is it that u want?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's say the 411 on you and Lady Kagome."

There was a moment of silence where Inuyasha was supposed to speak. Miroku jumped at the opportunity.

"So something did happen between you too!"

"SHUT UP! Nothing like THAT happen between us, pervert!"

"Ok if you say so."

"Grrr…"

Kagome and Sango

The both girls were getting close to the castle doors, when they spotted Kaede on the other side. They went to greet her and she already saw them coming.

"Good day Lady Kaede."

"Good day ladies. Nice weather we are having aren't we? Don't mind me I'm just passing through. I have to check on his lord's female slave once more."

Kagome looked little hurt by that. She forgot about her. The first slave that Inuyasha had that was giving to him has a gift. Sango noticed that something wasn't right about Kaede. There was something different in her aura. That's when she noticed a cut wound on her kimono.

"Lady Kaede, did someone attack you?"

Inuyasha and Miroku

Inuyasha and Miroku were having an argument about Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship.

They didn't get very far, though. One of the castle guards busted in and panting.

"Mi…lord…forgive my intrusion…but we found something very disturbing about Lady Kaede?"

"What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"No mi lord. We got word that the body of Lady Kaede was found on the other side of the country."

"What!"

Just then, Kagome, Sango, and "Kaede" entered the room.

Sorry u guys had to wait so long. So many things to worry about. --. Well all I can tell u is that this story is about to end in two more chapters or so. I would like to thank u all for reading my story. THX! -

See u soon.

Humphrey


	16. What a hanyou feels

Hey guys! How's it going? Ok, this is an extra chapter I decided to put. I was originally going to make it half of the hanyou Inuyasha and the other half on the Demon Inuyasha fighting Naraku. But I changed my mind. The last chapter is chapter 17 or 18 if I changed my mind again. I like to thank you all for reading and sending me reviews. They were great! -! It's my first Inuyasha fic and it's ending. I wrote a new story called  It something I thought up while I was playing a video game. I ran to my sister in the other room just the tell her. - plz read if u like and review. (My sister (BigHeadLucky or Lucky for short) and I made an AD for it too -)

Ok I hope u all enjoy this one! And keep reviewing plz!

Chapter 15- Inuyasha's broken heart!

Feudal Era

Kaede was preparing the spell with its final ingredient. She stirred the spell a couple of times and when it was done; she left it alone for a few minutes. Everyone else was outside. Except for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was walking thought the forest. Kaede had told him that the spell was almost done, that by the end of the day, the spell would be complete, and then he could go bring Kagome back to him. Just like it is suppose to be. Inuyasha had thought of nothing but how to get Kagome back to him. He shudder to think of all the curl stuff she might have been thought. Was she safe? Is she thinking of him? Inuyasha looked up to the sky. How he missed her so. He still could remember her smiling at him, her laugh, her smell, oh, how he missed her. He will bring her back, even if it meant risking is own life. He will bring her back!

Kaede's Village

Kaede went out of the hut to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sitting outside her hut.

"It is not wise for ye all to be sitting here doing nothing."

They looked up to see Kaede looking at them. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"We are sorry Lady Kaede. We are just waiting for Inuyasha to come back from his walk. How is the spell going?"

"It is almost done. Please inform me when Inuyasha come back. It should be done by then."

They watched the old women go back inside of the hut. When she was completely inside, Shippo jumped on top of Miroku's shoulder.

"The spell is almost done! That means Kagome will be returning, right?"

Sango smiled. "That's right. Now how about we go and get you something to eat. I don't think Kagome would be happy seeing you this way."

Shippo jumped onto Sango's arms and they went inside to get Shippo some supper. Miroku looked down to Kirara.

"Well girl, I guess I would be going for a walk myself."

"Meow."

"I'll tell Inuyasha about the spell when I see him. Go with Sango and Shippo."

Kirara meowed and went it inside. Miroku started to walk into the forest and trying to find Inuyasha. After a few minutes, Miroku was almost to the middle of the forest and still no Inuyasha. He didn't need to go very far, for he found Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting on the base of a tree.

"Inuyasha. We should be heading back to Lady Kaede's hut. It will be getting dark soon."

Inuyasha stayed silent. He looked depressed and looked like he was staring into space. Miroku sat next to him with his staff resting on his shoulder.

"Are you worried about tomorrow? You shouldn't worry yourself too much. It's not good for you."

"Humph. What do you know monk? You're not the one who might find Kagome in a awful predicament."

"No, but we all know what you are going though. None of us want to find Kagome that way."

"That not it. That's not what I meant."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, his eyes where coved by his bangs.

"Oh. Then what did you mean by."

"How would you feel if you fond the one you love an a situation that you couldn't prevent from happening. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her for were she is now. What if…what if some thing did happen to Kagome? Then what?"

"What if some thing didn't happen? Then what would you do?"

Inuyasha didn't respond back. Miroku took as an answer that Inuyasha would find her no matter what. He put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go back. You need your rest for tomorrow."

Inuyasha and Miroku got up and headed out of the forest. On the way Inuyasha looked up to sky. He say the stars that were shinning so brightly. It reminded him of Kagome's smiles.

'I promise Kagome! I will bring you back! That's a promise I won't give up on! Never! Please…wait for me!'

Ok guys that chapter 15! YAY! I'm sorry its short, but I wanted to write it, even if it was short. Sorry. o.o (I always say sorry for every thing. I wonder way. It drives my family and friends crazy when I keep saying that -)

Ok the next chapter will be up as soon as I can think if I could make it long. I want to make the last one long too. I'll do my best! I wanted the story to be longer but I'm afraid that it might lose its spark (I have no idea what to call that thing). And the readers might not want to read it any more.

I was thinking of doing a sequel to it too, but sister said that it might not be a good idea. In the sequel I wanted to see if I could make the Demon Inuyasha go into the Feudal Era to get Kagome back. I'm not sure if it goes well or not. Oh well guess we have to wait and see what happens. -- I don't like waiting, I'm impatient.

Ok the next chapter is called: Showdown: Demon Inuyasha VS. Hanyou Naraku

The last one is going to be called: Inuyasha VS. Inuyasha.

See you soon

Humphrey


	17. Showdown! Inuyasha Vs Naraku

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had all this stuff to do. College isn't very easy. I'm falling sleep and can't stop yawning. . I also got a lot of surprises too. The one that really surprised my was that one of my friends got married. I haven't talked to her for about a year or two. But it was a shocker. I still remember that stuff we use to do in middle school. Write this stupid yet funny stories of Gundam Wing and we would be married to them and have kids and so forth. But she moved to a different state around our freshmen year in high school. That sucked to cuz she went to a different high school while the rest of us went to the same one. Oops. Sorry I'm rambling one.

Ok I know it's been a while since I last update, but I'm sorry. I have writers block. And I have a tendency to think of the ending of the chapter before I even start it. . Will this chapter is the one before the ending of A Different Time. YAY! I was thinking of making it longer but then I had no idea on what to write about. Sorry.

Will, I hope u all enjoy this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha heard about the REAL Kaede was some where injured, the fake Kaede came to the room along with Kagome and Sango. They three of them looked at Inuyasha with surprise. Kagome and Sango didn't understand what was going on.

"Sango, take Kagome back to her room and don't come out till I come for both of you."

"Buy Inuyasha, what is-"

Kagome wasn't able to finish her sentence. The look that on his face was terrifying.

"Just go. That's an order."

Sango took Kagome by the arm and lead her towards the hall were her bedroom was. Kagome let herself be lead by Sango. She was worried about Inuyasha. She didn't like the look he gave them. Something was up. She had to make sure what.

**--Inuyasha Throne Room--**

"Kaede" was standing in front of the door, while Inuyasha was sending a death glare to him/her.

"My lord if there is nothing that you need else, I shall go and take my leave."

"Kaede" turned to head for a corridor that led to the kitchen.

"Hold it right there you wrinkled old women. Where do you think you are going!"

"I'm going to mix the herbs I picked up to get the medication for you're per ready, milord."

"Not with out my order. You left the castle without any noticed."

Inuyasha started to walk towards "Kaede." He stopped when he got about 5 feet away from him.

"As your may know it is not wise for a crimpled old woman like yourself to go off on her own. It makes it look a little suspicious. Don't you think?"

"No, milord."

"Well, I do. And you know that I don't want any suspicious in my kingdom."

"Milord?"

"Tell me Lady Kaede, how was the village that you went to visit a month ago?"

**--Sango & Kagome--**

Sango and Kagome were in Kagome's room. They had their ears to the door. Waiting for some type of sound or anything for that matter. Kagome took her ear off of the door and stared at it.

"I hear nothing."

"Me neither."

They both sighed.

"What do we do now? Miroku is the only one with Inuyasha. And what is so damn important that he couldn't talk to Kaede in front of us."

:"Well milord does tend to be the secretive type sometimes."

"Mmm."

**--Inside the throne room--**

Inuyasha stared at "Kaede." Miroku was by his lord's side. Half of Inuyasha's army was inside and outside of the throne room. The rest of the half he order to take care of Kagome and Sango and cover the castle. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Naraku! You've been playing with us for to long."

"Ku Ku Ku. So Inuyasha, you've have seen though my disguise. Though I have to congratulate you. It only took you three years to realize that."

"Enough sarcasm! Prepare to die you filthy hanyou!"

As Naraku transformed to his true form, Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to finish you off hanyou!"

"That's were you're wrong Demon."

"Die."

Inuyasha lunged his sword towards Naraku. Naraku was ready. He knew this day would come and he was prepared. He spread his miasma through out the room. Inuyasha had to back off and covered his nose. Miroku did the same as so did the other demons in the room.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku…What's wrong Inuyasha? Does this miasma bother you so much? A great Inu lord like yourself shouldn't let this small amount bother you."

Inuyasha looked around. The miasma wasn't helping his eyesight but his ears were trying to pin-point the source of the laughter. He growled. His patient was wearing thin. He couldn't let that filthy animal leave this room.

"Guards make yourselves useful and search for him. Make sure that he doesn't leave this room. For if he does, I'll have your head."

The guards started to search through out the throne room. But there was no sign of Naraku. Inuyasha growled as he heard the report. Apparently the miasma affected the demon's senses to smell.

"Damn! Where the bloody hell could he be!"

**--Kagome's Room--**

Sango and Kagome were in the same room still. They were pacing around rampaged through Kagome's closet, and some other random stuff.

"What is taking Inuyasha so long? He's just talking to Kaede!"

"Well maybe Lady Kaede did something the Lord Inuyasha didn't approve of."

"Oh like what? She's an old women what illegeal thing would she do?"

"Kagome."

"What she do? Limp the wrong way?"

"Kagome."

"Used a came with out a license?"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"Kagome calm down. Maybe Inuyasha wanted to ask about Yuzuki's health. (Ha! I almost forgot about her. And I make her up! HAAAA! Stupid me.)

"Yuzuki's?"

"Mmm. That's milord's other pet. Remember you saw her at the Diner Party."

"Oh the blonde one? The one that the old demon was smiting with?"

"Yep."

"Inuyasha's other pet?"

**--Outside of the castle--**

Inuyasha was scouting the outside for Naraku. He wasn't inside so he had to be out there somewhere. The soldiers were surrounding the castle. Miroku stayed by Inuyasha's side. He accompanied his lord until they were half way from the castle. Then the ground from their feet began to move. Naraku came out laughing and taunting. Inuyasha got his sword out as Miroku was about to see his wind tunnel, when the saimyoshou came out.

"Miroku get away."

"But my lord."

"Go! These saimyoshou will poison you! Go back to Sango and Kagome! Don't let him near her!"

"Yes milord."

Miroku left towards the castle, leaving Naraku to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned back to see Naraku grinning. Inuyasha growled and lunged Tetsusaiga at Naraku. Naraku moved and Inuyasha hit the ground creating a deep hole. Naraku laughed. Inuyasha growled. He had no time for this. He had to take down Naraku before he got any closer to Kagome. Again he lunged Tetsusaiga at him. Naraku tried to block the blow but failed. Some of Naraku's body was cut of. Though he wasn't has strong as the Naraku in the hanyou Inuyasha Feudal Era, but he was still strong.

"Give up Demon. An Inu like you should know better then to fight some one like me."

"Feh. Well that may be true. No one will want to fight a hanyou as weak as you." Naraku narrowed his eye.

"How dare you, you filthy Inu! Arrrrrhg!"

Naraku lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his sword, Tetsusaiga to block.

"Stupid demon! If an Inu like you was so powerful, I would have guessed that you would have figured out my plan by now!"

"WHAT!"

**-- Kagome's Room --**

Kagome was on her bed staring the ceiling. Sango was fixing the mess that Kagome made out of frustration. Clothes all over the floor, drawers were at of their place, a mess. It had been almost an hour and they still didn't hear a word. Kagome sighed as they waited for some response. She was in an unlady like position. One leg was off the bed. The other on the bed. Her arms were spread. She was moving her left arm up when she hit the night stand. She turned to face it and opened the dark wooden drawer. Inside was a small blue box. She picked up the small box and sat up. When she opened it, she was shocked. Inside was a ring. A silver ring with a heart on the sides, and a flower on top with a red gem in it.

"Sango." Sango looked up from where she was cleaning. "Sango come here."

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Look." Kagome showed her the silver ring.

"Oh it's beautiful."

The girls stared at if for a while when Miroku busted in."

"Sango, Milord is in a battle."

Sango nodded as she ran towards Miroku.

"Lady Kagome. Please stay here until mi lord or one of us comes and gets you."

"What? No, no wait. I'm coming with you."

"Kagome, no it's too dangerous for you. Stay here."

"But –"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence since the door was closed on her. Sango ran towards her room the to changed and to get her Hiraikotsu and went with Miroku to find their lord. Kagome was stuck again in her room. Alone this time. She was worried about everyone. She went to the door and opened it.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Kagome was startled to see the two Inu demons guarding the door.

"Oh, um nothing."

She closed the door quickly. 'Now what?'

Kagome went to the window. But there was guards even a couple of feet under the window. She was on the fire escape. So jumping out the window, some how, was out of the question. She went to her bed and had her knees at her chest as she hugged them. She had to think of something to get out of there. After a while, Kagome thought of something.

'Ok I'm going to tell them I'm hungry and I want food….No, wait, if the hanyou Inuyasha could smell I'm lying then I'm sure these full-breed Inu demons would, oh.'

Kagome tried to think of another idea, something that would get those Inu demons to let her leave her room. When she thought she almost had a brilliant idea, she heard two thumps right outside her door. She froze. She stared at the door as she waited in horror. Should she go see what happen? Or should she stay? After a while nothing happened. She relaxed a bit, but still stayed on alert. Kagome didn't hear anything. Not a sound for the past 5 minutes. She walked up to the door, when she heard knocking. It startled her and she yelled out a little. She opened the door with a shaky hand. When she did open it she saw a young pale blond girl out side her door. She looked like she was at least two years older then Kagome. Her blond hair and pale skin brought out her big green eyes. She was wearing what looked like a white nightgown and had a white bed sheet over it. The young girl coughed and covered her mouth.

"Ah. Milady Kagome. Are you alright?" They young girl asked in a soft voice.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. You must be Yuzuki."

The young girl looked shocked for a moment.

"Ah yes. That is me." She bowed and gave Kagome a smile. "I came to see if you were alright. I heard some noises and when I came here I found that the guards where missing."

Kagome looked around and saw that neither of the two guards where there.

"Oh well, um, I don't think it is safe to be out there. Come in why don't you. Come in."

They young blond green eyes girl entered Kagome's room.

**--Outside--**

"What are you talking about! What plan! What are you scheming about now Naraku?"

"I have to say that I'm not surprise," Naraku smirked. "Do you really think that girl was from a gift from a wealth Demon Lord from another country?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What!"

"I'm the one who send her. It took years to get her ready. Yuzuki was a part of me, Inuyasha. I am her creator. I disguised myself as the old women so I can easily give some of my poison that she is going to inflect on the girl."

With that, Naraku disappeared. All that was heard was laughter. Inuyasha panicked. If that girl got close to Kagome she will kill her. He had to make sure that didn't happen. But Sango was with her, right? Just then Miroku and Sango ran towards Inuyasha.

"Mi lord, what happen to Naraku?"

Inuyasha turned to them.

"Kagome! Where's Kagome!"

"In her room, my lord. I made sure to leave the two guards there to protect her." Sango repaid rather worriedly.

**--Kagome's Room--**

Kagome didn't talk very much with the girl. Only once and a while. She looked down at her hands and saw that she still had the small box. She quickly tucked it in her kimono when she saw that Yuzuki wasn't looking. She smiled as Yuzuki turned to face her.

"You know, milady, that I wasn't Lord Inuyasha's only pet."

"Oh really?" Kagome was a little shake. She didn't like the look on Yuzuki's face or how she was walking towards here.

"No, he had others. But not as pretty as you."

Yuzuki walked around Kagome until Kagome's back was facing the bed. She but her hands behind her back as she made sure Kagome didn't she her poison claws coming out.

"It's a pity though. I was his pet for almost five years and not once did he look at me."

"Oh well, um, maybe Inuyasha is not 'the one'."

"I guess so, but I think he is. I mean, after he bed me that first night I was here, I knew he was the one."

Yuzuki sighed and smiled as she saw Kagome's hurt face. But was shocked when she saw Kagome's face turned to anger.

"You lie."

"Oh am I? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kagome smirked. "I did. He said that he couldn't stand being near you. He LOATHED your sent. It made him sick."

"Why you little WENECH!"

Yuzuki lunged herself at Kagome. They fell onto the bed. Kagome tried to make sure that Yuzuki's claws didn't touch her. But it was difficult.

"It's time to die you little bitch!"

"NO!"

Kagome pushed harder, but Yuzuki pushed harder as well. Her face was beginning to change. The young girl's pale soft skin, turned into a rough, green scales. The long blond hair turned longer and white. Her eyes turned read as her once beautiful face turned to hideous.

"GET OFF OF ME! AHH!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome felt a splatter of blood on her face. When she opened her eyes she saw that the once demon pet Yuzuki was now a dead demon pet Yuzuki. She panted as she looked up to her savor. She gasped and her eyes widen.

"Inuyasha!"

There he stood with his Tetsusaiga in his right hand, splattered with Yuzuki's blood. The demon that she hadn't seen in so long. Her hanyou, Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!"

She ran into her arms crying as Inuyasha gladly held her. Oh how he missed her so.

"Kagome, I found you."

"Inuyasha."

"KAOGME!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see that the FULL demon Inuyasha was just entering the room.

"Kagome are you…all…right…?"

Hanyou Inuyasha turned to be shocked. There in front of him stood himself in the form he dreamed to be. The full demon Inuyasha also looked shocked as he stared at his once hanyou form.

Hanyou Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. "How can…"

Demon Inuyasha didn't know what was going on either. "..this be"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasps for air WOW! O.O that is the longest that I have every written. O.O still in shock wow. Anyways, the hanyou has returned. You all should have seen my sister's face when she read this. She was shocked too. The two Inuyashas finally meet. And what is going to happen next?...I have no idea. I haven't really thought of anything yet. . SO far I keep thinking of how the last chapter will end instead of how I'm going to begin it. But I'll try. Ok I thought of this before, and my sister asked about two, of who is going to win. Ok in the beginning of the first couple of chapters that I was writing, I was thinking of doing the end in two chapters. One on which the Hanyou wins and the other one was which the Demon Inuyasha wins. But I'm not sure. So I'll let you all decide about that. I was also thinking of doing a sequel of it but my sister doesn't like sequel so she won't read it. . and she reads the chapter and tells me if it good or not. (so far its been good) and she helps me in spelling too. I know there is a computer for it, but it helps me when I get it from reader's POV. And I don't think that the sequel will do that good. Any ways I hope u all like that one. And plz read and review. And remember that I don't mind what u put as a review. This is your opinion on the story. I don't mind. It helps me. So, um, yeah.

Ok there is a pic for this story, its the ring thati used in this story. Is from Avon. They sell it its a pretty ring to. you can go to photobucket and look under InuyashaKanaya or go to the Avon website( i don't remeber what it was called and my computer is too slow to process all that.) you can go there and on search put 'Sterling Silver'.

Bye for now

See ya

Humphrey


End file.
